


Wherever You Are Is What I Call Home

by blondsprince



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondsprince/pseuds/blondsprince
Summary: The weekends were always special for Johnny and Taeil because those are the only days they get to relax. They could sleep in until the later hours in the morning. No one is rushing to get ready for work. No urgency to make breakfast. No-fuss. No worries. Stress-free
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 18
Kudos: 70





	Wherever You Are Is What I Call Home

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally posted my first fic ever and it's johnil hsdghgdshg. I just really wanted to write something light and fluffly with the theme surrounding family. So here's your typical family fluff fic that talks about how their day goes and all that cliche. English isn't my first language, so errs and grammar mistakes are bound to happen. The title is taken from [Home by Bruno Major](https://open.spotify.com/track/4OsBjrJQbPSMAqdjLBaGOt?si=uVNaNtvwTUioMAHhQS38Fw). I recommend you guys to listen to the song while reading. I hope you guys like this self-indulgent word vomit of mine. Enjoy!!!
> 
> Big thanks to k, m & d for encouraging me to post my work. Love you guys 💛

The weekends were always special for Johnny and Taeil because those are the only days they get to relax. They could sleep in until the later hours in the morning. No one is rushing to get ready for work. No urgency to make breakfast. No-fuss. No worries. Stress-free

It was another Saturday morning. Johnny woke up from his slumber and turned to see the alarm clock. It read 7.30 am. _I can still sleep in a little longer,_ he thought to himself. He turned his body back to face the sleeping figure beside him. Taeil was facing him, still, sound asleep. He looked angelic like this. Features soft and free of any worries. He traced his fingers on Taeil's face before pulling him closer and went back to his slumber.

Johnny and Taeil met each other when they were in college. They were introduced by a mutual friend (God bless Taeyong) and clicked right away. You would think that they got together right then and there, but they didn't start dating until their third year in college. It was no secret to their friend group that Johnny harbored a crush on Taeil a few months after they became friends, but Taeil was somehow so oblivious to Johnny's advances that he didn't notice.

So in their third year, Johnny finally worked up the courage to ask Taeil out. And the rest was history. Their first date wasn't anything grand. Johnny just took Taeil out for lunch and they had an impromptu photo shoot at the park before heading to the art gallery. It wasn't much, but it was perfect for them.

Now, their relationship isn't all sunshine and rainbows. They know that. They had arguments and fights from time to time, but they always managed to work it out. “No matter how small the problem is, I want you, I want us. To talk about it and deal with it together.” Taeil once said to him after a particularly nasty argument.

After four years and two cats later, Johnny finally asked Taeil to marry him. He had set up a simple dinner at home for both of them. He decorated the living room with pictures of them and other pictures of Taeil, Johnny had taken over the years. To say that Taeil was surprised when he got home was an understatement. He nearly cried when he entered their home and saw all the pictures that Johnny had put up. Long story short, Johnny got down on one knee and Taeil said yes. And here they were five years later happily married snuggled up in bed after a week of work.

Johnny was about to get lost in his second dream of the day when he suddenly heard the soft padding of feet in the hallway. He shrugged it off thinking that it was probably one of their cats having their morning routine. He was proven wrong when the door to their room was opened and the toddler walked towards the bed. Then he felt a dip on the bed and soft tugging on his shirt. “Daddy,” the toddler chirped, “Wake up.” He kept tugging on Johnny's shirt and patting Johnny's back until he woke up, but his father wouldn't budge one bit. So he did the one thing he does best. He crawled up to his father's ear and shouted. “Daddy, wake up!” And that was enough to startle him out of bed.

“Okay, okay. I'm up.” Johnny lifted his body and put the small toddler on his lap. He looked at the clock again, and it read 8.30 am. “You're up early, sunshine. Did you play with your toys and the cats before you came here?” Johnny asked while ruffling his son's hair. “Yes! Luna kept meowing in front of my room, and it woke me up,” his son explained. “So I got up and played with her.” Johnny looked at his beaming toddler and smiled. “That's great, Hyuckie. Did you give her breakfast as well?” And his son nodded enthusiastically. 

Donghyuck. Their sweet little Donghyuck. It’s been two years since he officially came home with them and it’s been the best years of Johnny’s and Taeil’s lives. They both have always loved kids and after three years of marriage, they finally decided to adopt. It hadn’t been an easy process. They had gone to some adoption centers, but some denied them because of their relationship. Even when they finally met Donghyuck there was still a long process to go through. There were a lot of forms to fill, visitations, interviews—about their jobs, their financial situation, and their backgrounds—and court appeals until they could call Donghyuck their own. Even then it took months for Donghyuck to be comfortable with them. So seeing how Donghyuck is now around them makes his heart swell with warmth. 

Johnny continued to play with Donghyuck for a while. Peppering Donghyuck’s face with kisses and tickling him until his son let out a boisterous laugh. They were both busy playing with each other that they didn’t realize Taeil had woken up, looking at them with a fond smile. “You’re having fun without me?” And they both turned their heads to Taeil. “Papa!” Donghyuck exclaimed, “You’re awake.” Donghyuck left Johnny’s lap and pounced Taeil, pulling him into a hug. Taeil welcomed the embrace and peppered the child with kisses. “Let’s have some breakfast now. Shall we?” Donghyuck nodded at the question and Taeil carried him out of bed. Then he turned to Johnny, “Aren’t you coming?” And Johnny followed them out of the room.

“What do you want for breakfast, sunshine?” Taeil asked Donghyuck as he sat him down on his seat. “Waffles!” Donghyuck said excitedly, prompting a smile on Taeil’s face. “Waffles it is then.” 

“I’ll get the ingredients,” Johnny said

“Thanks, babe.” And Taeil went to go grab Donghyuck’s juice and made their morning coffee. He grabbed Donghyuck’s bottle, poured the juice in, and handed it to him. “Thank you, papa.” The toddler said softly and started sipping his drink as Taeil started the coffee machine. Johnny was mixing the batter when Taeil approached him and put his morning coffee on the counter. He smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips, “Thank you.”

A few minutes later the waffles were ready to be served, and Donhyuck’s eyes sparkled seeing it be put on the table. They spent breakfast like every other weekend with Donghyuck giggling as Taeil does the airplane with him, and Johnny laughing along with him. As Donghyuck was finishing up with his breakfast, Johnny asked, “What do you want to do today, buddy?” Donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows, thinking hard. “How about we go to the park?” Taeil suggested, and Donghyuck nodded his head enthusiastically. “Yes! I want to go and play in the playground.” Johnny and Taeil smiled at their overly excited toddler who was trying to get out of his seat and demanded his dads to go and take him to the bathroom for a shower. “Alright, little buddy,” Johny lifted Donghyuck out of his seat and ruffled his hair, “Let’s get you all cleaned up.”

  
  


They stepped out of their apartment about an hour later. Donghyuck held on to both of his parents’ hands as they walked. It had been a while since they went out together during a weekend because of how busy they had been lately. Johnny’s finally opening a gallery with two of his college friends, Jaehyun and Ten, so they would either be staying in for the weekend or Johnny would be out for a few hours to see the progress of the gallery. So it felt nice that the three of them could go out today even though it was only to go to the park and have something lite to eat after. 

When they arrived, Donghyuck immediately ran to the playground and forgetting about his parents. “And off he goes,” Taeil said chuckling. Then Johnny put his arm on Taeil's shoulder to pull him closer. They watched as Donghyuck ran excitedly towards the slide and shouted, "Dad! Look!" As he went down the slide. The couple just smiled and chuckled as they watched their son's antics. “You want to go sit down?”

“Yeah.”

They sat on one of the benches, Taeil's head leaning on Johnny's shoulder. “This is nice,” Taeil said softly. “We haven't been able to go out together for a while now.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. I had a lot to get done.”

“It's okay. At least you're here now.” And Taeil snuggled closer to Johnny's body.

As they sat there in silence and looking out for their precious boy, Johnny's mind drifted a little. He thought about how lucky he was to be married to the love of his life and be able to raise a child with him. All his life he thought he would never get his happy ending. But here he is. And he's so grateful. 

“Johnny.”

“Yeah?”

“Do you remember the first time we took Donghyuck home?” The question was surprising, but Johnny just nodded and said yes. “God, he used to be so timid around us. I'm glad that he's comfortable with us now.” The first few months were quite difficult for them. They tried so hard to get Donghyuck to be comfortable with them, but Donghyuck would deny their efforts. He remembered coming home to Taeil trying to calm a fussy Donghyuck, and when he was finally put to bed. Taeil brokedown.

Johnny held him and comforted him as best as he could. But the thing that would always stick with Johnny from that night was what Taeil said to him. “I know I'm not perfect, that we're not perfect. But I really want this to work. So promise me this. That no matter how hard this gets, we're gonna go through it together. We don't have to be the world's best parents or anything. We just need to be good for him and make sure that he's happy, and loved. Okay?” So they do just that.

They tried their best to interact with Donghyuck, remind him how lovely he is, gave him his favorite food, played with him, took care of him as best as they could. As weeks passed, Donghyuck had gotten more comfortable with them. He was no longer shy when he wanted to ask for things and talked to them about the dreams he had in his sleep.

When Donghyuck finally addressed them as his parents were the best day of their lives. They were tucking him in when Donghyuck suddenly said, “Goodnight, daddy. Goodnight, papa.” And gave them both a kiss goodnight. They both cried in their room after that.

It's been two years now and they can't be any happier. 

“How's the gallery opening going?” Taeil asked again

“What's with the 20 questions?” Johnny teased and Taeil hit his chest in annoyance. “It's going pretty well. We just got to finish up some documents and we're officially open for business.”

“That's good to hear.” Taeil looked up at Johnny and caressed his face, smiling. “I’m really proud of you.” Johnny closed the space between them and kissed him. Taeil usually didn’t like PDA but he could tolerate this one. They smiled into the kiss, enjoying each other’s presence. They pulled apart and Johnny laced their hands together. 

After about an hour and thirty minutes, Donghyuck ran up to where they were sitting and asked if they could go and eat some sweets. So they left the park and went to Taeyong’s cafe about 20 minutes away. They were greeted by the fresh smell of coffee and an overly excited Taeyong as they entered the shop. “Hyuckie, how have you been?” Taeyong squeezed Donghyuck to a hug and spun him around. Donghyuck giggled as he answered his uncle's question. "I've been good uncle Taeyong."

“That's good to hear. Did you come here for sweets?” And Donghyuck nodded his head enthusiastically. “Then I have just the thing for you.” Taeyong booped the child's nose and turned to his parents. “How have you been Taeyong? Did the Japan trip go well?” Taeil asked as they walked towards the counter. "It was amazing. Best 2 weeks of my life."

“I'm glad that Yuta finally convinced you to visit his family. You deserve a break after nearly working nonstop the past year.” Johnny quipped. “Speaking of Yuta. Where is he anyway?”

“He's in the back looking through some inventory.” Taeyong pointed his head towards the back of the counter putting Donghyuck down and walking behind the counter. “So, what can I get you guys on this sunny day?”

“2 iced americanos, a hot chocolate and one slice of chocolate cake.”

“Alright. Is that all?”

“You want anything else kiddo?” Taeil asked Donghyuck, who was now being carried by him. The child shook his head. "That's all." Taeyong nodded and repeated their order to them. "You guys go ahead and have a seat. I'll bring your order to you."

“Thanks, Taeyong.” Johnny smiled at him, and they all made their way to one of the cushioned seats. “Papa, I made a new friend today,” Donghyuck said as Taeil sat him down. “Oh, really? What’s their name?”

“His name’s Jaemin. He said he lives near here too.” Donghyuck explained. “I hope I get to meet him again.” Taeil smiled looking at his son who pouted as he said the last words. “Then we better come there more often. And who knows maybe he’ll go to the same kindergarten as you.” And Donghyuck’s eyes lit up at Taeil’s words.

After about 20 minutes their order arrived. “Hey there bear family. Here are your orders delivered by yours truly.” Yuta said with a bright smile. Donghyuck clapped his hands as he saw his drink and cake be served. “Thank you, uncle Yuta.” Yuta nodded and ruffled the child’s hair. “Thanks, Yuta,” Johnny said as he picked up his coffee. “How was Japan? Taeyong said you guys had a great time.”

“It was amazing. It’s been a while since I went back home.” Yuta then shot up his head as if he just remembered something. “I got something for you guys too. I’ll be right back.”

Yuta then returned with Taeyong in hand, carrying a bag filled with souvenirs. “We got you guys some snacks since we didn’t really know what to buy,” Yuta said chuckling. “And we also got some Gudetama merchandise since Hyuckie likes him so much.”

“Wow, that’s a lot. You guys really didn’t have to.”

“It’s okay, we don’t mind,” Taeyong crouched down to pinch Donghyuck’s cheeks. “And we love spoiling our favorite nephew.” Donghyuck giggled at the gesture. Ever since Donghyuck had come home with Taeil and Johnny, Yuta and Taeyong have been spoiling Donghyuck to no end. It is safe to say that they were his favorite uncles. Not that he would ever admit that.

Taeyong was busy listening to Donghyuck's story about his new friend when Johnny finally asked Yuta the question. "Did you finally talk to him about having kids?" Yuta nodded in affirmation. "We talked during our trip and he said he's ready. So we're gonna look into it next week." Johnny smiled at his friend and gave him a pat on the back.

After Donghyuck was done telling his story Yuta and Taeyong excused themselves and went back to the counter. And the family of three enjoyed their afternoon snack. 

After finishing their drinks and ordering one tiramisu to go, they decided to go home since Donghyuck was starting to get drowsy from sleep. 

The day went on as usual. They put Donghyuck to a nap and ordered takeout for lunch. Taeil went to his office to study his lesson plan for his upcoming lectures, and Johnny filtered through his emails and files to check if he had some unfinished work. They played with the cats—Luna and Nico, cleaned up the house and somehow ended up taking a short nap together on the couch. 

They were, once again,woken up by Donghyuck. Only this time it was caused by the noise he was making rather than him coming into their room and demanding them to wake up. Donghyuck had been stacking up some blocks into a tower. And the crashing sound of the tower collapsing is enough to wake them up.

They sat up abruptly. There were random blocks all over the floor and a pouting Donghyuck who had started to build up his tower again. “Want some help, sunshine?” Johnny asked as he sat down on the floor next to his son and started stacking blocks with him. He was still groggy with sleep, but it was okay. And Taeil joined a few moments later.

They finished building the tower and started clapping his hands. “I'm gonna get my toy cars.” And then he zoomed to his room. The parents just laughed at their kid's antics. 

Taeil had leaned his body on Johnny as soon as Donghyuck ran into his room and was now entangling their hands. Johnny rubbed circles on his hand and brought it up to give it a kiss, and Taeil started blushing profusely.

Johnny laughed seeing his husband getting as red as a tomato. “You're cute.”

A few seconds later Donghyuck walked in with his toy cars in hand. He sat down and started playing by himself. His parents smiled as they watched him play. Laughing cars onto one another and making silly noises. They even indulged in his acts and started playing the cars with him.

Donghyuck eventually got tired of playing with his toys. So they decided to watch a movie together in the living room. 

The movie was nearing its end when Taeil looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly time for dinner. “What do you two want for dinner?”

“Can we have kimchi jjigae?”

“Sure thing kiddo.”

They have a routine of making dinner together every weekend. And today was no different. Donghyuck helped clean the vegetables and bring the ingredients, Taeil helped chop them and Johnny was the one cooking. 

“Is it almost done, daddy?” Donghyuck asked as he helped Taeil set the table. “Yeah, it’s nearly done. Do you want to have a taste?” Donghyuck nodded and approached his dad. “Careful, it's hot.” The way Donghyuck's eyes lit up after he tasted it was priceless. 

“Daddy, it's so good!”

“Yeah?” Donghyuck nodded profusely and turned to Taeil. “Papa, we need to hurry so we can start eating.” And Taeil laughed looking at his son's excitement. 

The table was finally set and Johnny brought the stew to the table. “Make way. Very hot food coming through.” As he put down the bowl on the table Donghyuck had started chanting kimchi jjigae over and over. 

“You're that excited, huh?” Taeil asked and Donghyuck nodded excitedly. 

They enjoyed dinner like any other day filled with smiles and laughter. After the food was finished they washed the dishes together. Donghyuck was feeling a little cheeky so he decided to spray some water on his parents. 

“Alright you little rascal,” Johnny carried Donghyuck on his shoulder and Donghyuck started giggling. “Time to shower.” Turns out Donghyuck’s energy still hadn’t died down during the shower because he started splashing his parents again. Which ended up being a splash war between the three of them. Johnny and Taeil were slightly damp by the time Donghyuck finished his bath. 

“You go shower first,” Taeil said to Johnny. “I’ll go dry him up.”

Taeil carried Donghyuck to his room and got him into his pajamas. They played together for a little while until Johnny knocked on the door telling Taeil that he could use the shower now. “Don’t have too much fun without me.” Taeil singsonged. 

Johnny let Donghyuck play some games on the tablet for about 30 minutes until Taeil came back. “You ready for bed buddy?” Donghyuck nodded and lifted his hands, yawning. They huddled up in Donghyuck’s bed with him leaning on Taeil’s chest as he sang him to sleep. Donghyuck was getting drowsy, but he suddenly grabbed Johnny’s shirt. Face curious. “What is it, sunshine?”

“Daddy, can you teach me how to play the piano some time?” Johnny’s heart swelled and he planted a kiss on Donghyuck’s forehead. “Sure thing, sunshine. Any time you want.”

A few minutes later Donghyuck finally fell asleep. They carefully stepped out of his bed and kissed him on the forehead before leaving. They shut the door carefully and walked to their shared bedroom.

Johnny and Taeil have this routine to talk about how their day went before bed. Whether they spent it separately or together, they would always have this conversation. Tonight was no different. They got into bed and Johnny immediately engulfed Taeil in a hug, but Taeil didn't mind. They stayed silent for a while until Johnny started speaking. “Did you have fun today?” Taeil nodded in affirmation. “I did. I’m glad we got to spend time together.”

“How about you?” Taeil asked looking up at Johnny. “Did you have a great time too?”

“I did. I really did. I’m sorry I’ve been missing out on these things the past two weeks.” Taeil shook his head and stroked his face. “It’s okay, really. You’re finally opening your own gallery and expanding the studio. That’s your dream. And both Donghyuck and I are proud of you.” Taeil was looking at him with the softest eyes filled with love, adoration, and pride.

“Taeil.”

“Hmm?”

“I’m lucky to have you. I love you so much. Both you and Donghyuck.” He kissed Taeil soft and languid. "I love you too," Taeil said, smiling into the kiss. Once they separated Johnny pulled Taeil to his chest and gave a kiss on top of his head. “Goodnight, angel.”

He used to think that having all the riches in the world was the only thing that could make him happy. But now, he thinks that having his little family is what makes him the happiest. A place that he can always call home wherever he goes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hyuck liking Gudetama is just a projection of me wanting Gudetama merch. I might turn this into a series of one shots surrounding the three of them. But who knows?
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated, as I would love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> We can also be friends if you don't mind hehe [twt ](https://twitter.com/chenletonin)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/liusluvr)


End file.
